The Secret ...
by Sandiya
Summary: The secret's out...but who will benefit? Who won't? ^_^ Centered around Matt/someone! R&R for the next part! ^^
1. Default Chapter Title

Romance ^_^ Gotta love it. Well, I do!  
  
By the way, this is Yamato...and someone who I'd rather not name at the moment to keep the mystery...  
  
What? ^_^ I'm like that.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to the Digimon people! ^_^ And its creators...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The Secret ...   
  
~Part 1~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Two girls softly whispered to each other in eager tones, sharing their recollections of the day. They sat opposite one another at a dainty crystal table, located at a bustling little café that offered refreshing sodas and tantalizing ice cream.   
  
One had brown hair that was smartly styled short, a serious & thoughtful expression in her eyes, and a clear white soccer uniform on. She was about sixteen, but it was rarely guessed that she was younger than eighteen, due to the fact that she was extremely intelligent for her age.  
  
Obviously the more calm of the two.  
  
The other wore a beaming smile of rapture, long light hair reaching past her waist, and a dark pink shirt with ruffles over the neck and wrists, and matching jeans. She was practically jumping with excitement, something not out of the ordinary.  
  
To many, they were known as best pals. To a few, they were known as Digidestined.  
To everyone, they were known as Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
"So, Sora...isn't it so cool that Matt came home today?" asked Mimi, her playful eyes sparkling and giggles spurting out every other moment, or at least when she wasn't gulping down cherry soda.  
  
"Yeah, but Mimi...he was only gone for a day..." murmured Sora.   
  
Her companion sighed with 'sophisticated' contempt, and rolled her eyes. "Sora, I'm in love with Matt!!! Hasn't that gotten through already? Haven't I told you a billion gazillion times that the only guy in my life is Yamato Ishida?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Sora knew that. It had only been seventeen thousand, three hundred and two times, though.  
  
More than several people were clueless, however, which was obvious from the number that turned to them...  
  
The girl genius smiled slightly at the looks on their faces. "Tell the world, Mimi, just tell the world."  
  
"Ohh..." Mimi blushed in embarrassment, not realizing that she had spoken quite as loud. Her thin, oval face transformed from light pink into burning crimson quicker than you could say "Mimi and Yamato, sitting in a tree..."  
  
"Well, I do!" she finally yelled stubbornly, her voice reaching to amazing decibels. Glass shattered. Literally. (AN: Well, at this level it would've! ^_^)  
  
Grabbing her books, she smiled and waved, "Bye Sora! I'm going to visit Matt! He must be done with unpacking!"  
  
When Mimi was out of sight, Sora breathed a sigh of relief. If she had stayed longer, the whole story would've spilled, and she couldn't have taken back a word. She hated to keep secrets from Mimi, but as it was, she couldn't tell her this...not yet.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Tall, young, and handsome Takeru Taikaishi strolled into the tiny restaurant. He asked at the counter for a girl matching her description, and sure enough, a waiter had seen her out the back.  
  
He clutched the tiny, brown package that Tai had given him to give to Sora. He didn't know what was inside, but he could guess that Tai was trying to patch things up. The fight Tai and Sora had might as well have been World War III...  
  
But that didn't matter at the moment. All he had to do was drop the gift to Sora, and then he could rush home and greet his brother properly. After that, maybe he and Kari could see a movie. How he loved Hikari, with her gentle ways and soft heart...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Sora leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. Halted words were spoken under her breath, as if she was only talking to herself. "It can't be true. It's not fair if it's true."  
  
Finally, in an effort to relieve herself of pain, she muttered. "Mimi sure lighted up like a Christmas tree when Matt walked in..."   
  
A gulp of water went down her throat in an effort to relieve the parchedness.  
  
"But so... did Kari. Her eyes told me everything."  
  
Sora shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Someone's heart was about to get broken. What was worse, it would be one of her friends, no matter which way you went about it. And she had no idea who it would be...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Takeru blinked, not being able to comprehend what Sora had just said. He'd been two steps behind her.  
  
The words, "This is for you..." were left unuttered on his lips.  
  
-It can't be...not Kari...not my destined...-  
  
Instead of crying out in despair and horror like he might've done before, he instead dropped the package by Sora's feet and walked away briskly, keeping his emotions at a distance. He walked...far away...he needed time to think. Time to breathe. Time for the shock.  
  
Kari...in love with Matt?  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
I know I left a lot unanswered. ^_^ That's the fun of it!   
  
I promise the next part will be much longer, but only if people tell me it's okay so far ^_^. Sayonara now!  
  
~Firefly_Tomoe~   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Da-da-dum! ^_^ The second part of my Digimon fic! Thanks are attributed to my readers/reviewers ^~ Your comments helped me a lot. Anyway, it's much longer now! ^.^  
  
Lolz, another thing. The Tai/Sora part of this is dedicated to TK! ^_^ Who's really obsessed with it! Hopefully it'll turn out well for Taiora fans ^.^...  
  
The Fact: Digimon belongs to TOEI! ^_^ And FoxKids.   
The Opinion: I love putting the characters on the spot! ^_^  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
The Secret  
  
~Part 2~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Taichi Kamiya sat on a stiff wooden chair in the Ishida household by an open window, waiting for Yamato to finish whatever he was doing. Meanwhile, his soft, worn, dull eyes ultimately displayed his thoughts; the shattering of his soul when Sora had asked him for the break-up. How crushed he had felt when she had walked away. The beautiful, talented, intelligent girl who he always had taken for granted, even when she became his girlfriend...you never really knew what you had, until you lost it.  
  
A little, optimistic smile suddenly crossed his face. "But I'll win you back. I've got to."  
  
It was a small ray of hope, but he still might have a chance. That was if Takeru had delivered the package...and she had accepted it.  
  
"Where is he, anyway?" Taichi grumbled under his breath. "He should've been back by now. My life's hanging by a thread here..."   
  
Yamato suddenly stepped out of his bedroom, and there he stood.  
  
Taichi instantly forgot his problems at this sight. He tried to stifle the burning desire to laugh, but finally it became too difficult to stop.  
  
"Ishida...Ishida, what've you done? Invaded the Armani department?!?!?"  
  
The only recognizable thing about the lovable Matt was his wild blond hair and sharp blue eyes, but otherwise everything else had changed. Instead of his usually casual clothes, the heavy suit he had on was a shiny black, as dark as a horse's mane. Behind it was a crisp white shirt and a navy blue tie hung around his neck. His brown shoes were polished to perfection, and they shone brightly when he stepped into the sunshine stretching throughout the room.  
  
"Not exactly..." Yamato smiled sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by the remark. His spirit was good-natured just then, though. "I've got a good reason, trust me."   
  
Tai shrugged. "It must be important if you'd go through that torture. I know I'd never walk around with a noose 'round my neck, stuffy clothes, and a waiter's outfit!!"   
  
Yamato swallowed back a snappy retort, then grinned to himself. He thought, (Of course he would, if it meant Sora rushing back into his arms.)  
  
Knuckles suddenly crashed violently against the door, and Tai signaled that he'd get it. "Can't let you get that suit wrinkled," he laughed as he pulled the door open. Jyou Kido stood there, a grin spreading over his face. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, the more the merrier, Jyou!" yelled Yamato, desperately wanting another opinion. "What do you think of this get-up?"   
  
Jyou's big, adorable eyes widened behind his thick glasses, his interest peaked. Why would Yamato Ishida, the world's most carefree and laid-back guy wear that disguise? Never before had he put on anything of the kind. Years ago the blue-haired, quiet, non-athletic guy would've been nervous to say anything, but now they were all friends. And with friends, you use honesty.   
  
"It's not your look, Matt. You would've fooled me if I had seen you on the street...but it looks okay, I suppose. Where'd you get it? Or...probably the more important question is WHY did you get it?"   
  
Yamato smiled mysteriously. "I got it yesterday during my trip. Why? It's a secret!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Sora whistled softly, finally getting up to leave. The scene with Takeru had completely escaped her sense, since she hadn't heard a sound or seen a thing. She still worried about the scene earlier with Hikari, but she figured things would resolve. Besides, it wasn't like Matt had a girlfriend anyway...he's never asked Mimi, much less Hikari. Maybe neither would have a chance...but she did wish for one of them to gain happiness.   
  
She reflected on how it had been peaceful just watching the passersby interact, chatter endlessly about nothing whatsoever, and then leave with a pleasant smile, hug, or kiss.  
  
A kiss. It was simply amazing how everything served to remind her of Taichi.  
  
She traced her lips with a finger, and remembered the last kiss they had shared. Or rather, she had given him. He hadn't responded at all, and it had been getting harder and harder to reach him. It seemed like he was distant, and not really there. Her soul had felt like a bullet surged through it, and suddenly she couldn't take it any longer.  
  
Sora had broken it off, but the numbness never left her spirit.  
  
Turning around, she accidentally stepped on a little blue box on the floor. She picked it up out of curiosity and quietly read the writing..."To Sora Takenouchi..."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
To a stranger he would've appeared a lost soul drifting from street to street, not knowing where he came from or where he was headed. His dirty blond hair was disheveled and matted over time and time again by his hand absentmindedly. The eyes of the young boy were distracted, obviously environment. More than once he barely escaped being crushed by a car racing by, but he couldn't have cared less.  
  
Takeru folded his arms and clenched his fists, his head bowed until his chin reached the middle of his neck. It was already getting dark, and he was only thirteen years old. If he had had any sense, he would've gone home that instant. But no, he chose to wander into that alley...that alley, that day, that hour...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Another knock broke the chat of the guys urgently.   
  
"Honestly, isn't it late for visits?" muttered Jyou, half-kidding by his tone. His long, thin arm opened the door, gliding it all the way across. In the next second, a flash of pink tackled him and held on tightly, whispering "I missed you's" into his ear...  
  
Jyou gave a silly and idiotic grin, one that betrayed his true, honest feelings.  
  
"Mimi..." he drawled, sounding like a character in a terribly long book he had just read. "Darling, frankly I think you want to get up now..."  
  
In truth he wanted her to stay in his arms forever...forever and a day.  
  
Horrified at her mistake, Mimi jumped up and blushed to the tips of her ears. "I'm sorry, Jyou, really sorry...I thought you were Matt. Oh, geez..."   
  
A few seconds later, she smiled slightly and the reddish tint in her face dimmed. She would've been really upset if it had been Taichi...but Jyou was okay. Jyou was...her friend. Sometimes she thought she could see more in his eyes...but it was probably all a dream. Besides...she had Matt. She had Matt. Didn't she?  
  
Remembering Matt, she turned to him and let out a little squeak. Then two...   
  
"Matt...wow..." Mimi grinned, taking in the vision of the handsome Yamato. She'd never really realized how incredible he looked, how suave and grown-up.  
  
He smiled charmingly and asked, "What do you think, Mimi?   
  
"You look...like a new person. A brand new Yamato." She said, grinning back.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
~whistles the Digitheme~ ^_^ Well, if you want the next part, review! S'all I have to say!  
  
~Firefly_Tomoe~ - Is it a Mimato? Is it a Yakari? ^.^ Keep in mind that we haven't heard both sides yet...it'd be fun to write a showdown...~giggles~ Sayonara! ^_^  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The race for Yamato's heart has finally begun! ^.^  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
The Secret  
  
~Part 3~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Kari! Kari, could you please get your brother for dinner?!?! I think he's at the Ishidas!"   
  
Kari Kamiya stood at her dresser, attempting to brush her straight brown hair back into her usual barrettes. After a couple more swipes through her hair, she inspected herself in the mirror. She had grown about four or five inches since she was eight, yet she was still toppled by Takeru now. Her soft toffee-colored eyes held the usual innocence, as did her same quiet smile. 'The Ishidas...Matt...'  
  
Kari had heard it time and again... large differences in age usually drove people apart. Ever since that sordid information had reached her ears, she wished desperately that she had been closer to Yamato's age, like Sora or Mimi. But she couldn't change her birthdate...and she definitely couldn't change her feelings. Not now.  
  
She had done her best to hide the fact that she adored the rebellious Yamato Ishida from the other Digidestined. It was especially hard to do so when he showed her his hidden, caring side. It had happened one day at the campfire. He had displayed his hidden soul as soon as he first blew into his silver harmonica. Kari had been mesmerized throughout his whole song, and ever since. The way he treated his little brother was so special too, like a self-appointed guardian...  
  
Speaking of Takeru...even he didn't know. He was her best friend in the whole wide world, and yet she had never said a word about the crush she had on his 'onii-chan', as he affectionately referred to Matt. Kari reasoned that it would stun him beyond belief, maybe even revolt him... she couldn't stand losing her closest pal.  
  
No one had even the slightest hint.   
  
No one could disillusion her then. It would be her dream...and her secret.  
  
"Yeah, Mom, I'll go! I think I'm ready!" She jumped up, threw open the door of her bedroom, and ran down the hallway. After all, her brother needed to eat...and if she saw Yamato on the way, that was just a major advantage.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Sora's smile grew more with curiosity by the second. Her cheeks blushed with delight.  
  
"Tai wrote this. Maybe we're not really over....no, NO, get over yourself, Takenouchi! Taichi Kamiya will never change!"   
  
After some more debating, she finally unwrapped the written on, navy blue packaging. The raven's wing colored box just barely fit into the palm of her hand.  
  
With trembling fingertips, Sora opened the latch and pushed the top open. A bit of crème stationary sat on the top layer, and she chose to read that first. It started:  
  
"Sora Takenouchi, if you're reading this, Takeru will have fulfilled his mission. I miss--"  
  
She couldn't read further. Her lips quivered with anxiety, and she almost dropped the box. "T.K...if Tai had told him to deliver this, he would've given it to me. Yet...it was on the floor. It can't be...but...is it possible...that he heard?"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
At that moment, Takeru Takaishi was wandering through a dark alley.   
  
This in itself was crazy. TK was far from reality at the moment. "Kari loves Matt..." echoed in his mind over and over again.  
  
"Hey you! Twerp! Baka!!! Wake up, Takaishi! What're you doing on my side of the tracks?"  
  
"Huh? Tracks? I...what?"   
  
"You heard me." The boy of about fourteen ran his fingers through her sleek black hair. His eyes resembled those of a sly cat, green and narrow. A torn gray jacket rested on his broad shoulders, his jeans were dark blue with green stripes running down the sides, and a spotted owl was rigidly perched on his arm. A shrewd smirk was plastered on his face.  
  
Takeru smiled dazedly, still not grasping the situation. "Your face might freeze that way, Rain. That's what Mum says... it's not good to look mean. Not good...freeze...cold..."  
  
Rain Kobayashi shook his head sadly at the remark. "Damnit, Takeru, what in the hell got you that way? Your bro Yamato did something? Everything's turned against you? Knife to the heart by some chick?"  
  
T.K. nodded. "Uh-huh. All three. Sorta."  
  
The owl's oval eyes glowered at him, just as if he were stalking prey. He looked to his master and wondered if he should strike now or wait till the creature had stopped cowering.  
  
"Just a sec, Midnight." He murmured under his breath. "Let's see what Takeru has to say. Then we decide if we kill him."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Matt felt a strange rush of happiness at her words, yet also one of confusion too. He'd never had a girlfriend because he had seen the troubles Tai and Sora went through, and wished never to suffer like that. His parents also had a rocky relationship, and even went so far as to divorce one another. How could he even dare to love someone when all that would result in was pain and heartbreak?  
  
Then, he'd met Morgan.   
  
(AN: My character...she's in a prologue. ^-^ Gee...I'm sounding like George Lucas, ne?)   
  
She was his aunt on his father's side, and had his same rebellious streak. In fact, they had both tamed each other in numerous episodes that they'd been together. Despite her stubbornness and temper, Morgan had taken it upon herself to set her nephew straight. She strove to give him this message: "Love was something that was important and you should take it when it comes around. If not, you'll find yourself alone for the rest of your life. And fix your outfit...not likely any girl will give you a chance in them ragged clothes, Matt."  
  
And now... Mimi was the first girl to claim that she liked the new him. Was this love? Did she only see the person wearing the disguise...or could she see the real him as well?  
  
He grasped her hand and patted it lightly, meeting her gaze. It was sure worth a try.  
  
Mimi shivered under his touch, her hand in his a scene she had not expected. A single kiss would seal the moment...how she wished he'd get it overwith...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Jyou simply stared at Mimi and Yamato. He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at the look she was giving him, and he was giving back. It very well seemed like Mimi was in love with the dashing fellow who stood before her; he bit his lip, trying to remind himself that the duo rarely even spoke a word to each other.   
  
Maybe they didn't have to.   
  
The doorknob twisted, the door having been left unlocked, and a bright, vivid face peered into the room.  
  
"Kari!" Tai waved her over while she clung to the doorway.  
  
Yamato's face broke into a slight grin, and he casually shifted his stare from Mimi to Hikari. Tai's kid sister was welcome in his house anytime. T.K. had been gone on her since fifth or sixth grade, and Matt could definitely see her good side.  
  
Kari Kamiya was very pretty for a thirteen year old. He didn't blame T.K. one bit.  
  
Stepping in, Kari walked in, her steady gaze on Matt.  
  
"Matt...why are you dressed up like that?" her light brown eyes looked troubled.   
  
"Kari, he's dressed like this because obviously, he wants to be. It's much better now... doesn't he look so dashing?" Mimi replied, stopping Yamato from speaking. She was crushed that the moment was ruined, but there would be another time.  
  
"Dashing? Really?" She shrugged, a childish gleam in her eye. "More like make-up before a play or a costume on an actor. He shouldn't have to change his appearance for you to admit you like him, Mimi."  
  
Mimi's astonished look faded into a solemn glare, aimed only at Kari. This meant war.  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Rain and his owl kind of remind me of Draco Malfoy. I dunno. ^-^ HP is kakkoii!  
  
Lalala, what'll happen? Who knows? Anyone care? Bwahaha!   
  
~Sandiya~ -review if ye want the next part ^-^ No da.   



End file.
